lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Find 815 clues/January 30
Oceanic van As posted on Speaker's blog at ABC.com, a van advertising Oceanic Airlines and flyoceanicair.com was spotted around Los Angeles. Image:Oceanicvanside.jpg Image:Oceanicvandriving.jpg Image:Oceanicbumpersticker.jpg Oceanic press release Oceanic Airlines issued a press release http://www.abcmedianet.com/Web/progcal/dispDNR.aspx?id=013008_04 announcing that the airline is giving away a golden pass allowing the holder to fly the airline anytime and anywhere for free. Details are to be provided during the January 31, 2008 premiere of Eli Stone on ABC. Georgia Cavanagh has a new message at her phone number: (818) 460-5520. It lists the same information as on the press release. When viewing the press release in Acrobat you can see the file was created by "Kelly" on 12/29/07 at 1:10:29 AM and was originally named "Oceanic Outdoor" by clicking FILE then DOCUMENT PROPERTIES Video - whispers As Sam looks out onto the ocean, he hears whispers. In an emotional plea, he calls for Sonya. Her voice eerily replies, "Sam--love you madly..." After this brief supernatural interlude, Mr. Ockham comes up and tells Sam, "It's just the wind. Don't let it get to you." VW02FHN6BZI Clue hunt Deck After the video, players must look around the deck to find clues from each of the first three seasons of Lost. The clues are found by searching the space and clicking on the correct objects: Season 1 clue clue, "Backgammon"]] Clicking on the backgammon game with a hat on it on the table reveals the Season 1 clue: "Backgammon". In , Locke explained the rules of the game to Walt, mentioning, "There are two players. One side is light, and one side is dark." Season 2 clue clue, "Statue"]] Clicking on the four-toed statue behind the yellow rope (on the left) reveals the Season 2 clue: "Statue". While Jin, Sun, and Sayid were traveling around the Island on the Elizabeth in , they spotted a four-toed statue. Season 3 clue clue, "Gas Lamp"]] Clicking on the gas lamp over the swimfins reveals the Season 3 clue: "Gas Lamp". When Ben took Locke to see Jacob in , Ben brought a gas lamp into the cabin instead of a flashlight, as he suggested that Jacob did not like technology. Season 4 clue After finding the clues for the first three seasons, players can now click on the white box at the right with a small inscription that says "Property of Queen's College, Department of Physics". Doing so directs players to ABC.com or Yahoo!7 (in Australia) to find the Season 4 clue word. Puzzle: "Weather the Storm" On one of the network partner sites, players seek a Season 4 clue by playing a game called "Weather the Storm". The player must steer the ship through bad weather, avoiding storm clouds and tidal waves. Upon successful completion, the puzzle reveals the clue word "Southfields" on ABC.com and "Red Sox" on Yahoo!7 (Australia). *Note: After the fourth clue, the link to the network partner's website might not lead to the right page if it's on ABC.com, but to the one for Chapter Two. You can, however, access the right game but going through Find 815 in the menu; the last game is the right one and will give you the appropriate clue word. Season 4 bonus clue clue, "Queen's College"]] Returning to Find815.com, players can enter the Season 4 clue word ("Southfields" or "Red Sox") to reveal the Season 4 bonus clue: "Queens College". Underlying images There are also numerous mathematical notations faintly visible throughout the deck in the background of the clue hunt. In the first image scene, three numbers appear on a buoy in the bottom left corner of the screen: 29.1138 27.2081 29.5672 There is also a slightly transparent map of Indonesia above the bunks. Video diary Sam declares, "We've found Black Rock," and recalls events having been witnessed in the last video. He says that the weather is too poor to explore the Black Rock at the moment and reminisces about his experiences with Sonya on a tropical island. He says as soon as the weather clears, he will be going down to see the wreck. EmVQyuIZV-M Video frames ]] The video contained several moments of static and hidden frames. When compiled together, several of the frames form an image of Oscar Talbot. January 30, 2008